


you were always, always, always there, smiling

by wholewheatbreddy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Don't Take This Too Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also this is from a weird challenge on instagram, bubble tea, i cannot write anything but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholewheatbreddy/pseuds/wholewheatbreddy
Summary: short little fic based on a little challenge some other tsv writers and i concocted: where you replace brett and eddy's names with owo and -_-, and readers have to guess who is who.NAMES HAVE BEEN RESTORED, thanks to those who commented ;D--_- swears under his breath, closes his computer, and makes his way over to owo. "dude. i am not going out there. it's hot as fuck. i'm going to die."owo looks up at him from under his lashes, mouth curling into a grin that's far too knowing. "you are?"-_- makes an incoherent noise. "everything is on fire, owo! i'm not getting bubble tea at three in australia."
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	you were always, always, always there, smiling

**Author's Note:**

> if you can't take this seriously don't worry  
neither can i  
haven't read this over so sorry for any funny grammar or spelling, i'll fix anything i notice later haha

_ title is from kimi no kioku - persona 3 _ .

-

"bro," eddy sighs. "you have a problem."

"eddyyyyy," brett whines. "bubble tea. i need it."

eddy's face twists into a strange mix between wonder and revulsion. "you literally… had bubble tea… three hours ago." he gives brett a pointed glance. "the fans are speculating on your secret to staying so thin."

"don't be like that," brett grins, and props his head on his arms. "i know you want it. you've been staring at that bubble tea cake for the past ten minutes.

eddy sputters. "well, why don't you just eat that then? it's right here. it's literally two metres away from you."

"nah," brett says, completely innocent. he pulls out his phone, and slumps into his seat. he glances at eddy, expression somehow neutral. "i'll wait for the real deal."

eddy swears under his breath, closes his computer, and makes his way over to brett. "dude. i am not going out there. it's hot as fuck. i'm going to die."

brett looks up at him from under his lashes, mouth curling into a grin that's far too knowing. "you are?"

eddy makes an incoherent noise. "everything is on fire, brett! i'm not getting bubble tea at three in  _ australia _ ."

brett sighs, and puts his phone away. he stretches lazily, his spine popping. eddy does not - does  _ not, eddy, resist it  _ \- stare at the elegant lines of brett's neck, or the form of his adam's apple beneath his skin.

"that's too bad," he says, almost dismissively. the corners of his mouth twitch as he stands, limbs creaking a little. eddy winces reflexively at the sound - brett had been working and sipping bubble tea for an hour straight.

"mmh," eddy says on autopilot. he licks his lips. "c'mon. too much bubble tea isn't healthy."

"sure," brett murmurs. he looks eddy in the eye, a strange gleam alight in his pupils. "but you haven't gotten any today, have you?"

"what's that supposed to mean?" eddy ekes out on instinct. he doesn't realize brett's been advancing on him, or that he's been retreating, until his back hits the wall.

"i'll just have to give you a taste, then," brett says, devilish, and pulls eddy in for a kiss. 

his hands make their way to eddy's nape, and long fingers tangle into eddy's hair. eddy's arms almost automatically come around to brett's shoulders. when they break apart, both of their lips are swollen and eddy's breathing hard.

"you bastard," eddy pants. "you could've just said you wanted to make out."

"i could've," brett agrees, fringe bobbing. "but where's the fun in that?"

"you little shit!" eddy yells, jabbing brett in the side, but there's no heat in it.

(later, though, eddy touches his fingers to his lips; searching for the last traces of a bubble tea-laced kiss.)

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comment who you thought who was owo and who was -_-, and why! i'd love to hear your reasons behind your choice :D
> 
> EDIT (20/11/2019): for those of you who thought owo was brett, congrats! yep, he's the bubble tea-drinking gremlin we all know and love.


End file.
